DC COMICS: DC TV UNIVERSE Supergirl
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE DC TV UNIVERSE SUPERMAN FAMILY in the Media CW SUPERGIRL IN THE MEDIA YOUTUBE: OVERALL PLOT: Based on the DC character, Supergirl AKA Kara Zor-El (Melissa Benoist), decides to embrace her superhuman abilities and become the hero who she was always meant to be on The CW series, “Supergirl.” When she was 12 years old, Kara Zor-El escaped the doomed planet Krypton and was sent to earth where she was protected and raised by her foster parents, Jeremiah (Dean Cain) and Eliza Danvers (Helen Slater) and her foster sister, Alex (Chyler Leigh). Under their supervision, Kara learned to conceal the phenomenal powers she shares with her famous cousin, Superman, in order to keep her identity a secret. Years later, Kara was living a “normal” life in National City, assisting media mogul and fierce taskmaster Cat Grant (Calista Flockhart) and working beside her friend and IT technician Winslow “Winn” Schott (Jeremy L. Jordan) and famous photographer James Olsen (Mehcad Brooks), who Grant hired away from Metropolis’s Daily Planet. When Alex’s life wasthreatened in a plane crash, Kara took to the sky to rescue her. In the aftermath, Kara decided she could no longer sit on the sidelines and came out as Supergirl. She now balances her job at CatCo with her work at the Department of Extra-Normal Operations (DEO), a super-secret government agency where Alex also works. At first, the head of the DEO, Hank Henshaw (David Harewood), was resistant to Supergirl joining the DEO, until it was revealed that Hank was actually J’onn J’onzz, the Martian Manhunter, who had promised Jeremiah Danvers on his deathbed that he would protect both Alex and Kara. It has since been discovered that Jeremiah is actually alive and being held by Cadmus, a dangerous quasi-military organization that sees all aliens as threats. In Season One, Supergirl soared fighting crime and battling various villains, chief among them two Kryptonians who were intent on destroying earth, but she has yet to find that same empowerment as Kara Danvers. Now, in Season Two, Kara has left the safety of being Cat Grant’s assistant in order to figure out what she really wants to do, while as Supergirl she continues to work at the DEO., protecting the citizens of National City and searching for Jeremiah and Cadmus. Along the way, she will team up with Superman (Tyler Hoechlin) to battle new villains, as she strives to balance her personal life with her life as a superhero. Distributed worldwide by Warner Bros. International Television Distribution, SUPERGIRL is executive produced by Greg Berlanti (“Arrow,” “The Flash”), Ali Adler (“The New Normal”), Andrew Kreisberg (“The Flash,” “Arrow”) and Sarah Schechter (“Blindspot,” “The Mysteries of Laura”). Supergirl is based on the characters created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster and appearing in DC Comics, by special arrangement with the Jerry Siegel Family. The Supergirl tv series takes place on a different earth than the CW/DC Universe and the DC Cinematic Universe but they do take part in the DC Cinematic Multiverse. EPISODES: MONITOR'S NOTES: Supergirl Webring MONITOR'S NOTES: What could happen in Season 2? The cast and crew also discussed what's to come in season two of the show, now that it's been confirmed that "Supergirl" will return to CBS for a second year. Executive producer Ali Adler gave a hint about what's to come, saying that there really is no idea to out-there for "Supergirl" to tackle. "Comet the Superhorse, Streaky the Supercat -- we love them all," said Adler during PaleyFest. "I think that we just hope to continue with this tremendous cast and make episodes for many years to come. We'll exploit every little thing, I promise. We'll get in there and turn it on its head and try to make something. I mean, we've talked about Streaky. So yeah, definitely we'll embrace all the canon." UPDATE: 5/12/2016 Supergirl is moving to the CW. This also means that it will no longer be filmed in L.A. but it will move to Canada to be filmed with the rest of the DC TV Universe. It has 22 episode in season 2. No word how the show will change. MONITOR'S NOTES: SDCC 2015 FOOTAGE: MONITOR'S NOTES: Supergirl meets the Super Girl Scouts of Oklahoma A troop of Girl Scouts from Oklahoma recently visited the Supergirl set, and had the chance to meet Supergirl herself. Melissa Benoist posed for photos in her Supergirl out with the Super Girl Scouts and posted them online. Supergirl meets Super Girl Scouts 1.jpg|Supergirl meets Super Girl Scouts 1 Supergirl meets Super Girl Scouts 2.jpg|Supergirl meets Super Girl Scouts 2 Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:Supergirl Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:Alexandera Danvers Category:Cat Grant Category:James Olsen Category:Hank Henshaw - Cyborg Superman Category:Winslow Schott Jr. Category:Vartox Category:The Commander Category:D.E.O. Category:Department of Extranormal Operations Category:Reactron Category:Livewire Category:Maxwell Lord Category:Lucy Lane Category:Red Tornado Category:General Sam Lane Category:Hellgrammite Category:Carter Grant Category:T.O. Morrow Category:Winslow Schott - Toyman Category:General Astra Category:Cameron Chase Category:Adam Foster Category:Silver Banshee Category:White Martians Category:Martian Manhunter Category:Bizarro Supergirl Category:Senator Miranda Crane Category:Master Jailer Category:Indigo Category:Flash Barry Allen Category:Lobo Category:Red Kryptonite Category:Maxima Category:Snapper Carr Category:Lena Luthor Category:Nick Farrow Category:Maggie Sawyer Category:President Olivia Marsdin Category:Legion of Super-Heroes Category:Braniac 5 Category:Saturn Girl Category:Psi Category:WorldKillers Reign Category:Worldkillers Purity Category:Morgan Edge Category:Earth-X Category:Luthor's Warsuit Category:Computo Category:Agent Liberty Category:Lauren Haley Category:Nia Nal Category:Manchester Black Category:President Baker Category:Mercy Graves Category:Otis Graves Category:Kopy Category:Children of Liberty Category:Comrade of Steel Supergirl Category:Everyman Project Category:Nth Metal Category:Air Force Lt. Lauren Haley Category:Watchtower